


The General [PoM/Hamilton one shot]

by TheCrownless2



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Based on Hamilton, General Kowalski, I'm the general. WHEEEEEeee, Kowalski becomes second in command, May have had too much fun writing this OO, One Shot, Other, PoM - Freeform, Private gets jealous, Short, Skipper regrets his choice, The team starts a new mission, swearing but only in 'notes'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Based on Hamilton's song Stay Alive, Original Broadway cast of Hamilton.
Kudos: 3





	The General [PoM/Hamilton one shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why we did this xD PoM has been a childhood fandom since we were like 7 and when we were listening to Hamilton for the nine hundredth time we joked around with the idea then got inspired to write this so.... enjoy xD
> 
> Also side note, this is based off the Penguins of Madagascar TV show. Not that shit movie they made 🤷🏻♀️

———

"Buck up, men! This may be our toughest mission yet....we need a plan...any options, Kowalski?" The leader glared at his second in command with a smirk.

"I have a few Skipper... " The scientist pulled out his notepad and began calculating. "Here are my options, We cut supply lines, we steal contraband

We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand."

And everyday

The youngest let out a sigh in the back as he slowly raised a flipper "Sir, entrust me with a command,"

And everyday

"No." Skipper interrupted.

"He dismisses me out of hand" Shrugged young Private before turning his attention to the scientist before him with a scowl.

"Instead of me, he promotes Kowalski..."

"I'm a General. Whee!!!!" Kowalski shouts as he runs around their penguin headquarters with his flippers in the air, all but abandoning his calculation charts.

The lead penguin rolled his eyes as he watched his second in command run about the room. When Kowalski came back around Skipper raised his flipper, hitting Kowalski while he ran past, causing the tallest to fall flat on his face.

Private looked at Kowalski up and down, veiling another sigh. "Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with..." The youngest Penguin Voiced as he and his commanding officer shared a look.


End file.
